Another Day
by Rally4ever
Summary: Wonder Woman #170... What happened after Lois' fateful day. Cause honestly I don't see how this could not have happened after that.
1. Welcome Home

This follows Wonder Woman #170, an amazing read. This is my imagined aftermath of a Day in the Life with Wonder Woman.  
I do not own Wonder Woman, Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, or Lois Lane (not that'd I want to). LOL JK.

* * *

She came home to find him sitting in his favorite chair.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long Clark."

"No, I just got in myself. A volcano in Indonesia erupted. "

"I see. You had a busy day."

"I won't bore you with the details, I'd much rather hear how your day was. You are coming in at 6 am, so it must have been an eventful time with Diana."

"You could say that."

"How was it?"

"She is everything I thought she was and then again she wasn't. I talked to Steve and Etta Trevor where I learned about her past. We were in France for a lecture where she assumed the role of teacher, Africa where I witnessed her compassion, the Watch Tower where I recognized her brilliant mind. I went with her to D.C. where I saw her diplomacy in action. I saw her with Donna as a sister. Oh get this, she was rejected by some guy and I was reminded that she is indeed still a woman."

"Well stupid guy." He mused with a smirk which somehow unnerved Lois.

"That is the common consensus it seems. There are a lot of pro Wonder Woman supporters out there."

She debated the merits of what she was about to do all over again, but if there was one thing that Lois Lane learned from the Woman of Wonder today  
it's that the truth is everything. So, she continued in spite of her reservations.

"But there is one person I neglected to interview to learn all I should."

"Who is that?" Clark asked.

"The person who knows her better than anyone. Her best friend, Kal-El of Krypton." Lois replied. He noted the slight hitch of her voice at using his other name  
but did not call her on it.

"I see well maybe I can help," he replied as he removed his glasses.

"You never told me about Asgard." Lois started knowing who she'd be talking to.

"She told you about that?" Kal-El questioned.

"She mentioned it in passing over a game of pool, assuming you had already told me about it of course. What I don't understand is why you never did."

"I…" He stammered before continuing, "didn't want to hurt you."

"What hurts me is that there is a part of you that I will never know. That you hide. Three men in one. Clark Kent, Kal-El, and Superman.  
What I gathered today is that she sees more of you than I do, you let her."

"Lois…"

"No don't argue, just let me finish. I'm just stating a fact."

"Lois, nothing happened in Asgard."

"Don't you see? If it were that simple, then you would have told me. I know Clark would never be unfaithful to me but after 1,000 years together I'm not sure even I could consider that a betrayal. Physically maybe nothing happened… She offered me her lasso you know. I knew in that moment I could have asked her anything and she would have answered truthfully. But I realized the one question I wanted to ask I already knew the answer to."

Superman was reluctant to ask what was expected of him, "What question would that be?"

"Is she in love with her best friend, the man she spent a millennium with? It would be quite the scoop if it was a secret, but it is not. A woman knows these things  
because it is written all over her face, how she speaks of him, and in her actions. Can you honestly say Kal-El that you both are just friends?"

"It's a non-issue. Besides, I'm Smallville remember? She's a princess for crying out loud!"

Judging by her grimace, he surmised this was not the right retort to give.

"You don't usually call me by my Kryptonian name," He dimly noted.

"It is probably as difficult for me to address you as Kal-El as it is for her to call you Clark. There is power in a name.  
You know, she said that you would have died with my name on your lips there, but I am not as convinced as she is."

He made no reply, silently wishing to Rao somehow she would not ask what he knew she would.

"What name would you have spoken if you hadn't won that battle Kal-El. Hers or mine?"

"That place changed me Lois. There were things we saw in that war, I wouldn't wish that on a single soul. We had to rely on each other to survive."

"That's not a reply."

"I'm not sure how to answer your question."

"Then tell me how did you end up defending Asgard anyway? What brought you there?"

"I followed her Lois even when she told me not to, so don't hold it against her. I couldn't let her go through that alone."

"Do you regret it?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"And if she had been the one wounded… if her life had been in danger that day? If your forces had been overwhelmed?"

"Then, I would have stayed and fought at her side to the last as she did for me. I would have died with her."

"Thank you for your honesty. That was the answer I was looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't plan it, but when push comes to shove you put her first. You always have. I may have Clark in name.  
But Kal-El's heart and Superman's soul are with Wonder Woman."**  
**  
"Lois, I was happy to come back. To see you again."

"But were you completely unhappy in Asgard? Were you lonely with her there?"

He gave no verbal answer.

"I need time to think about all this Clark, and you should too. One thing your 'friend' taught me is that nothing is worse than living a lie. I'll contact you later, meanwhile I have a story to write about the woman the whole world loves. God I can't even hate her, not all of her. Just the part that calls you Kal, and the part of you that answers."

He knew it would be no use to try and stop her, so he let her go.


	2. Cloud Talk

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and made this story a favorite. All this support surely helped to inspire this chapter.  
And yes for those curious it was difficult to have been so "kind" to Lois the last go, to say it is out of my comfort zone is an understatement.  
But I gave it a shot, and surprised myself. I still do not own Kal, Diana, or any affiliated DC characters.

* * *

He flew to the Themysciran embassy.

"Diana," he called out knowing she would hear.

She met him in the air behind the clouds, "Kal, sorry I had to miss breakfast. But I have been expecting you."

"You told her about Asgard?"

"And you did not. Forgive me if I forgot over a millennia that you do not share everything with her. I have come to consider Lois a friend. At the very least she is a sister. 1,000 years of your life Kal, and you do not think your wife had a right to know? Unless it meant nothing to you."

He drifted closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he let his fingers travel to the collar of her Grecian robes and  
pulled out the chain only he knew she kept hidden around her neck.

She held her breath at his unexpected touch brushing her skin.

He regarded the Mjolnir while it glistened in the sun. He had given it to her as a secret Christmas present.

"It meant something," was all he could state before releasing the pendant.

"That's not why I came here Diana. I know you did not reveal that to Lois to spite me. That's not you, never would be."

She merely nodded.

"She left me. She said she needed time to think."

Wonder Woman sighed moving to hug him, "I did not know. Kal, I'm so sorry."

He reassured, "It is okay. I don't blame you. I'm not mad, I just need you."

He played with raven tresses on her back, and took in her scent of Orchids which always seemed to soothe him somehow. They stayed like that for some time.

He broke the silence murmuring, "Lois is certain you have feelings for me. I told her you are a princess. Why would you ever look twice at me?"

She let go of him as her eyes flashed blue.

"I am not a princess anymore. You are well aware, I told you first. But titles never mattered much to me. In Asgard where were my people? Living, moving on without me. Now, I am returned to find myself truly rejected by my sisters, dethroned. And you know the one thing that made any of that bearable? Only you Kal, knowing that you are here for me. So at long last will you stop underestimating your worth to me?"

Superman considered her words then dared to venture further, "So could it be possible? Do you love me?"

Wonder Woman's heart faltered in her chest. Had she finally given away too much?

"Of course I love you, Kal."

She gave her practiced statement, grateful over the centuries to have mastered how to say just enough to appease the glowing snare at her side.

"That's not what I meant Di. Has there ever been a time when you thought of me as more than a friend?"

"Kal, are you actually asking me this? Knowing I must answer a direct question, especially if it comes from you."

"I need to know Diana, and I'm hoping you'll tell me the truth."

She turned away from him as she said, "If you are asking me in over 1,000 plus years if you ever meant more, then there have been several times. Many times in fact."

He tried to control the shock on his face, "Like when Diana?"

Looking him straight on now, "What does it matter Kal? You are with Lois and you love her. You chose her."

"Well, it matters to me."

She huffed, "Now it matters to you? Then, the moment we met I could begin there if you wish. Though for all the wisdom granted to me by Athena and capacity towards love engrained by Aphrodite, I did not understand what I was starting to feel when I first saw you. I was a fool and that is something only my lasso has known as my biggest regret. Then, there was that final night in Asgard. Even when I thought there may at last be some chance to rectify my failure, start over in another place and time. You still did not want me."

He saw the tears forming in her eyes and couldn't help himself from pulling her into his arms.

She spoke though stifled sobs, "Why could you not have waited Kal? Everything was so new to me, but I would have come around. I would have seen you. I do."

"Because I couldn't conceive it Diana. You are the most magnificent woman in existence. Of course, I wanted you. But you've deserved more than me. You are perfect."

"Perfect? How can you of all people think this? You who have seen me bloodied, mud covered, and broken."

He replied almost reverently, "Even then. Especially in those moments, when you were the only good I clung to."

"I understand because it was the same for me. Kal, there is not a man alive who might take your place in my heart. I have never known any like you, so how could I ever hope to do better. I say this not because I seek to deny you any happiness. I only speak a truth that I have resigned myself to. And as long as you are in my life I am not wholly unhappy."

"Diana, please hear this. There isn't anything or anyone who could change that. I gave my promise that for as long as you let me I would always be by your side."

She gave a small smile, "Yes, I seem to recall such a conversation."

He echoed, "The whole world could turn its back on you. I never will."

She mused, "Well we certainly have been to hell and back together have we not?"

"Yes, and I want to know if you still trust me as you did in that dark place."

"I will always have faith in you Kal-El."

He grinned taking her face in both hands and resting his forehead on hers,  
"Then believe no matter what, we will never lose each other."


	3. Another Knight

I do not own any characters affiliated with DC.

animeroxz: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. I have been meaning to update this.

Guest: Thank you. I just thought this story would best progress through different characters' eyes.

Special shout out: ManShinha and Jorel Kortan, thanks again for your invaluable input.

* * *

Batman entered the Batcave noticing some movement,  
"You had better come out if you know what's good for you."

A figure stepped out into the open with his hands up.  
"Hello Bruce. It's just me. I'm unarmed."

Batman smirked thinking, 'As if that would help.'  
"Ah, Clark. Superman goes AWOL for a couple of days, I should have known you'd come to me."

"I just needed a dark hole to crawl into for a little while, I figured this would suffice."

"Not the Fortress of Solitude?"

"I needed to go where people wouldn't think to look for me."

"Diana seems to have taken herself off of the roster for the time being as well."

"She's taking some time to go home to Paradise Island."

"I see so you have talked to her. I was right in thinking you had run into some 'girl' trouble."

Kal-El chucked, "Ever the detective."

"And you were wanting my advice?"

"From the playboy? Not exactly."

"That's part of the act Clark. You wear glasses and curl your hair. I pretend that I could care less about love."

"Lois and I are taking some time a part Bruce. She said that Diana and I are more than just friends."

"No one has to be a detective to figure that much out."

"Funny Bruce,' Superman mused.

He continued, "This all happened because Lois knows about Asgard."

Bruce asked, "What exactly about Asgard?"

Superman proceeded to tell Batman about his time together with Wonder Woman in another world, "The Norse gods summoned Diana. I happened to be with her at the time. Thor required her assistance in a war against the Vrgismyth demons from the depths of Hades with endless numbers, and she was duty bound to oblige. She let me know I did not have to stay, but I did. Her burden, her fight became mine. I made the choice. And I would do it again."

"Thor the Norse God of Thunder, seriously?"

"Yes, stubborn as an ice giant, but he grows on you after the first of couple of centuries."

"Centuries?" Batman couldn't help but question, though it seemed anything was possible. After all, he worked closely with an alien and an Amazonian princess, but even this was a stretch for the caped crusader.

"Time is different in Valhalla, Bruce. Yes, technically I have been alive over 1,000 years and it was nothing over there. But you lose a lot with that kind of time. I forgot everyone. I didn't remember your face. I couldn't evoke the scent of Lois' perfume. But in front of the fire after the day's battle, Diana would help me. She's always been so easy to talk with. We'd laugh together and reminisce about our 'old' lives until she fell asleep on my shoulder. I began to look forward to those times, a respite from all of the chaos around us."

"I had no idea. I mean you and Diana were always close. But one day you two just seemed to become inseparable, working like a machine together. Now, I see why."

"Yeah. Now, I don't know what to do Bruce. I've made a commitment to Lois. But I'd be lying if I said I never thought of Diana too. In fact, the night before the last deciding battle against the horde, I was badly injured and she was tending to me in our tent. There was a moment when we could have been together."

Bruce replied carefully, "The way I see it… I know you care about both of them. It's a crude way to put it, but if you really had to ask yourself… Who could you see yourself living without? Honestly. I'm not saying it wouldn't be painful. But if you imagined your life in the future, who would you need to see there with you?"

Batman watched as Superman closed his eyes, witnessing so many emotions cross his face.  
Clark opened his eyes again and almost gasped.

He seemed to have accepted his revelation, but then his defenses went up, "And what does the Batman know about love?"

"I know my parents had it, and that's why I believe in it. But I know that love cannot thrive in the darkness. It needs to be brought out into the light, and that's why it is not for me right now. Remember Superman, you are just visiting this dark hole in the ground, but I live here."

Clark sighed rubbing his head, "I'm sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to be short with you."

"It's okay, I've gotten used to it by now."

Superman grinned, "I did miss you. You're a good friend Bruce."

Batman almost smiled, "I won't tell anyone if you don't. Should I hazard a guess who you saw with you?"

Clark shook his head as he was leaving the Batcave, "I'd rather you didn't. For now, until she knows. Until they both do."

Bruce acknowledged, "Fair enough."


	4. A Once, and Future Queen

I know this has been a long time coming. Life has finally afforded me some time to do what I enjoy most. I get to stop and write. The support I have been shown … there are no words I can say to express how honored I am that my stories have meant so much to others than myself. I can only continue writing and dedicate this chapter to you all who continue to read. I'm very excited about this chapter.

A special thanks to AnianKa35 and Steven Bodner.

Also to the Superman x Wonder Woman group I surely couldn't have made it through this difficult time of "Rebirth" without you. We put our hearts into SM/WW … what's left to us is to write on. Of course our favorite couple with always live on because it is we who keep them alive.

Once again I do not own any affiliated DC characters, obviously if I did Rebirth wouldn't be happening, so there's your proof.

* * *

A familiar voice echoed out before Diana touched down in the wood behind a home in Monument Point.

"Greetings, Wonder Woman."

"Mother. How did you know I was coming?"

Hippolyta smiled, "Would you believe mother's intuition?"

"No. I would not."

Hippolyta smirked, "Then you should have disguised your movements, I thought we trained you better than that. I heard you coming long before you arrived. Now, come let's go inside Jay and Joan will be so pleased to see you."

"Perhaps next time, mother. Though I'm glad the Garricks have welcomed you for as long as you might need. It's quiet here."

Hippolyta nodded before asking, "Then what brings you to see me Diana? Do you have news of Themyscira?"

Diana looked down for a moment before answering, "No, only that they are rebuilding without me mother. I took time away from the League, but I am unwanted on Paradise Island."

She took a breath and continued, "I am having difficulty finding my place in this world, in this time, and it seems I have no home. There is no where I can go, so I came to you."

Hippolyta's face softened and she raised a hand to her daughter's shoulder to assure her, "And you shall always have me. But tell me truly Diana did these doubts you speak of come after our abdication of the throne, or because of your time spent with Kal-El in Valhalla."

Diana's eyes widened at her mother's words, "Both perhaps, but I never spoke to you of Asgard."

"But Thor did. He appeared to me, and wanted me to know how bravely my daughter fought against the horde. He said I should be proud of how you honored your duty. And I am. But to think of the 1,000 years you spent away from our people, from me. I cannot imagine what you must have been through."

"Oh mother how I missed you," Diana's eyes glistened as she squeezed Hippolyta.

Hippolyta smiled stepping back from Diana but not breaking contact, "With everything that's happened, I didn't have the opportunity to tell you how overjoyed I am to have you returned to me safely. I guess I owe him my thanks for his part in that."

Diana blushed, "Yes, it wasn't all lonesome mother. Kal stayed by my side, always there for me. I came to rely on him as I never have anyone else. What he sacrificed for me I cannot repay. He was kind, he was loyal, he was courageous…"

"And you love him."

Diana did not reply.

"I know our relationship has not been an easy one, and we have not always agreed on everything. I was your mother, but I was also your Queen. I had a duty to my people first, but that's done with. Now, please allow me to try be the mother you always deserved to have."

Diana only nodded.

"At first, of course I was inclined to dislike a so called, 'Superman.' But I have been wrong about so much. Not all men are as Heracles. Some, a few are good and honest. And you know I understand what it is to be shown, to experience another possibility…"

Diana noticed Hippolyta's eyes shift briefly back towards the house where 'her' Flash resided…

Hippolyta raised her hand to Diana's cheek, "But you are my greatest gift. I would not trade you for the world, for any world."

Diana put her hand on top of Hippolyta's, "Thank you mother."

Diana stated, "I had to come back to this time, this place, and I had to act as if nothing happened. To pretend another millennium did not pass for me."

"And for you who despises deceit this must have been most difficult," Hippolyta surmised.

"It was not for my sake, but for Kal's. I didn't want to cause him anymore trouble. But it seems I have caused problems in his marriage."

"My child, I know who you are. And you would never do anything to dishonor yourself. If they are having difficulties the fault is not yours to bear."

"But he's my best friend. I care about his happiness. Whatever I can do to help him, I will. "

Hippolyta inquired, "And what would make you happy Diana?"

Wonder Woman replied, "Happiness is not something I had considered for myself, because the mission was always greater than that."

"As your mother, it pains me to hear you say so."

"But he, his friendship makes me unexpectedly happy. In a way I never thought I would find at this point in my long life."

Hippolyta grinned, "Then I am glad for it. Cherish what you share. And I hope you will bring Superman with you for the next visit, so that I may thank him properly for assisting my daughter. I would like very much to become better acquainted with your Kal."

"Of course, I will extend your invitation for him to consider."

Hippolyta teased, "I'll even promise by all the gods to not to brandish my sword against him."

Shaking her head Diana replied, "Thanks mother."

Hippolyta's tone turned serious, "Listen Diana, you will not be separated from your people forever. I'm sure of it. You have shown more wisdom and compassion than I. Someday you will make a wonderful queen. I could not be prouder. And any man would be a fool if he could not see your worth. I love you my little sun and stars."

Diana let her mother hold her softly.

"And I love you mother."


End file.
